Shuffle
by rainbow'n'charcol
Summary: An abnormal song shuffle challenge that contains multiple fandoms as well as it being my first fanfic which is a sort of an introduction. Please read and/or review!
1. Chapter 1

** This is my first fanfiction so I'd appreciate it if people would go easy on me. This is suppose to be a song fic challenge but instead of picking one fandom, I just went with the flow of the music so there's multiple shit that I like in here. I thought I'd let people know what I like right away. Also, I repeated and paused songs and frankly I'm not proud of that XD. It's not like I'm the only one, right? Anyway, I hope I at least get some possitive feedback or advice but for those who read this to the end, thank you and enjoy.**

**Warning:Homosexuality IS included!**

**Rated T for language**

* * *

><p>1:Wait and Bleed by Slipknot<p>

The night beckons me to come forth and indulge myself into it. I love that feeling. From high above upon the rooftops, I scan the streets that seem to bleed of humans and their sociality. This cold heartless city of mine, the one I've sworn to protect, goes on like nothing. But I ain't expecting a thank you. I don't need that shit. All I've got is the sworn loyalty I've embed in my heart. I alone will accomplish that forevermore cuz I don't need no help from my brothers foremost my older brother who's been gone for more than a year. I'll never admit it but I did look up to him, not anymore though. I've gotten over it because this waiting for he's arrival has beat and killed the shit outta me. The responsibility was taken into my hands as an unknown burden sets on my shoulders while time creeps ahead like a dangerous heat rises. It almost scares me. _Almost._ I swear if Leo were right here, to magically appear, I would lose myself into my loathing and tear him up. Sirens blare and half of this strange familiar feeling is cut ever so slightly. I have to leave now since there's a sonovabitch on the loose. I'm still waiting.

2:Stay Beautiful by The Last Goodnight

At the bright sunlight, her eyelashes flutter. Morning again and what had happened last night felt like Cloud 9. It wasn't though because Orihime felt the stirring of her beloved berry head. Slowly reaching to his head, she strokes his messy bright orange hair with a small smile playing on her lips as memories flooded back to the time of her absence when they were only 16. That was a long time ago and it's behind and tucked away in the banks of their memories. This is now. Ichigo's brown eyes open dreamily and were welcomed to the sight of he's fair maiden he dared to call his wife who had remain beautiful since their high school years. "Good morning."

"Morning. Ready for round two?"

3:Yumemi gokochi BOY from the Junjou Romantica OST

It's pouring outside again for the third time this week. A blank expression sets on my face as I stare at the rain battering on the bedroom window I share with Nowaki. My back, rear end, and eyes ach but I maintain ahold of my blank face. I feel hot and sweaty but none of it matters to me. Instead, my head swirls into an abyss of dark blue and white; the only colors that could match the blissful memories being played. As the rain keeps drizzling outside and the warm body turns once again I sneer at the falling droplets roll down on the glass. The constant rain in my heart has long since stopped and was replaced with a soft sweet melody.

4:Black Betty by Ram Jam

Karai is the type of woman who was ready and sharper than most; whose acute senses had surpassed her mentors and her skills alone scared everyone. Even the men feared her whenever she entered the room. Although, accompanying that fear came a weird sense of affection, like love, towards said woman. Strange? Possibly so. Just like the way she has no idea of handling things in a kitchen but has the ability to knock down her opponents. Despite that, few have come to discover her heart is not a plain moon but, instead, a spring blossom of insight. She knows what pain is and that love is more than a toy. The life of this woman was far more valuable in terms of knowledge for she had gone through Hell more than one can imagine. It doesn't faze her the slightest though because that's behind her and what lies ahead is too important. Karai is a head strong woman and she will always be on her toes, alert, and would look ahead.

5:Sweetness by Jimmy Eat World

You know something, Al? You know I would hate it if you ended up hating me but knowing you, you'd say that'll never happen. Thing is that, I can't help but be afraid. You know after all the crap I've put us through I have to make things up to you. Whatever the damn cost is I'll give you everything I am, everything I own which is my dizzy and fierce freedom that gets me in tight spots. Heh, you're the only one who gets me out of them. And although this happens a hell of a lot, you never stay angry with me forever but instead you still stand by me. It's because we're brothers. But what makes us different is our bond that's taken us so hard to find and materialize; that allows us to forgive each other for the stupid shit we do due to the pain and numbness conducted in our unnatural lives. I hope you're able to understand my "pointless" fear. But you know what subsides that fear? It's because I can't give into it, not until you get your body back. If I have to stay with my automail arm then so be it so long as you get your body back; so long you forgive me. Please understand; please listen. Are you listening? I hope you can hear me from all the way you're at, wherever it is. I don't want you to lose hope in me. I want it to be clear to you that I will make things right and I swear this on the wheezing breathes I take! You're my brother and that's what we do, you hear me! If you do, then don't lose hope in me!

6:All The Things She Said (t.A.T.u cover) by Madbones

Soifon wept shamefully and mercilessly before me. Her choked out sobs were deafening even though they were so soft and quiet against the whistling wind. Without hesitation, she had boldly proclaimed her detest for me. I know Soifon well enough that she would never bring herself to hate me but an impossibly large part of me was relieved to see her dark eyes welt with tears. I find out that my heart has softened within my 100 years of absence. Just for this one girl. With a stupid wish embedded in my heart, I could only look blankly as I wondered what she was up to; what was she saying; what was she thinking; what did she feel for me. Was she still infatuated with me? Was I hated by her? A heavy weight was placed on my chest as I would come to a bitter conclusion that was hurtfully obvious. Her words hurt although they're meaningless. Her screaming was nothing but a cover for her undying love for me. Her idol, her enemy…her love. "Why didn't you take me with you?" Because I didn't want to bring any hurt to you. Some reason that is. I really want to take us out of this place.

7:Shodo by Pigstar (opening version)

As much to my dismay, my college years go by in the strangest inhumane ways that's not even funny. However I always look forward to the next day; the little sun rising in my chest and my palms embrace an electric feeling. Despite the constant harasses and outrageous stunts Usagi-san pulls out on me, I really like imaging what our paths have in store for us. These are my last thoughts before I fall asleep in said man's arms, unwillingly, though I don't mind (as if I'll admit that!). I love the way my small body would just mold onto his body-I won't say it!-and I always feel so secure knowing he's there and that he'll never leave my side. The time we're apart, I find myself longing to be at his side and take in his sharp, bold, handsome features. I wonder if anyone else can see how happy I feel?

8:Goodbye by SR-71

Does he really trust me? Hell if I know and I doubt he knows any shit at all. The King is like that; he second guesses people and deliberates on his "sworn enemies" as to whether or not they have a decent heart. He's insecure of people like me and thus he has much to learn. Like being fearless and more aggressive but no he ain't like that; he's more forgiving and mellow and weak. I'd rather take control but I'm restricted to what I can do. The rain falls heavily in this place and I wanna get the fuck outta here since nothing is being done about it. I can't help but follow in his shameful footsteps. It pisses me off.

This thing I share with my inner hollow is something I've never dreamt about being in the first place. We share an impossible relationship that can only exist between enemies and it irks me. Everything about him bothers me and the ironic part of it all is that _he_ is the darkest part of me. He talks as if he's all that which in fact he's not and all that talk is just bluff. He sees what I see but he doesn't have the heart to fathom anything. He doesn't understand-know-any human bonds. All the emotions I feel in the real world are nothing to him when they're actually first hand experiences. Fear is a thing he dislikes the most. He always chases away that word, 'fear', and everything about it away. Fearlessness in his book exists but I think that's all a cover up to hide away his scared mind. I'm sure he knows that I know, thing is that he'll never say a word about it. As much as I'd like to get rid of him and vice versa, we cannot because we need each other. Fear is what drives away all hopes for goodbyes.

9:Goin' Blind by KISS

I'm the eldest of all my brothers; I'm the one who has to be and is always ready; I'm the one whose shoulders mound four times the responsibility of any individual; I'm the one who is going blind in terms of being indulged in oblivion. Since my return, I've notice how much distance was placed between me and my younger brothers. They've become their own independent selves and confine in each other leaving me out of their daily lives. It's really lonely but that's how I've always been right? No in fact I've always believed that my brothers would stay by me. That's what we do right? No, we're _only_ brothers. But I've always known that it's impossible somewhere in me. I know all of this yet I do nothing to bridge the gap between us. So I idly wander, placing a blind façade before my true observant self and watch and wait for my brothers to come to me. That is if they still look up to me. I can only hope that everything they've learned thus far can help us in any way.

10:Bruises by Chairlift

Kicking the door to his apartment, Miyagi gave out a hyperbolic sigh but cut himself short as he felt his petite lover, Shinobu, stir a little on his back. Assuring himself that it's safe to move, he strides towards the living room aiming for the couch where he gently places Shinobu down. The boy looked so angelic in his sleep but somewhere along the creases on his forehead just whispered the pain he felt. Miyagi inwardly groaned to himself at the recall of the earlier events. His eyes traveled to the boy's knees which were purple and blue with grass stains decorating his shorts. Teito University held its first soccer game of the new school year and this year Shinobu had joined the team due to begs by colleagues. Miyagi was forced to attend since Shinobu wouldn't shut his mouth. And so commenced the game which had ended terribly having the said boy fall multiple times on his knees. What gives? Shinobu was a natural athlete. Miyagi clicked his tongue and went towards the freezer knowing how painfully obvious the reason why the game was a lost. Hoping to fine ice cubes his already irritated self had grown worse when there wasn't any but strawberries (where did those go?). He grabbed the frozen delights and proceeded to the living room. He gently pressed a large lumpy strawberry on one bruised knee receiving a wince as a response to the frigid touch. With the escape of another sigh, Miyagi Yoh knew how the addiction the boy craved from him was still stronger than ever…and there was no ending it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. This is the second chapter of my weird songfic and I'm not proud of this story as a whole.:/ Oh well, I tried.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing(forgot to put that last time)**

**Rated T for language, blood, and mature content**

* * *

><p>11:Shine On by P.O.D<p>

Bleach

Renji you have no idea just how important to me you are. I'm not one to voice my feelings but I feel like I should since I myself don't make it clear enough. You were the only one I have ever confided on back then and even now those feelings never wither. But I was bad to you; I left you although you were the one who suggested it, insisting that it was the best for me and it was what I deserved. I didn't know what to do so what you had said was just meant to be a suggestion that seemed to be a final option but it was only because I was at such a torn I would do anything to get past it; over and dealt with. I didn't realized what I had lost until the next day when I hadn't woken up in a tree. I wasn't able to keep my promise to you and I longed to be at your side like before when we were kids…I really really missed you. I hope it gets through your head because I won't repeat myself. Don't laugh! Don't think so lowly or high of me. I'm just like you so I don't like to be compared to something more than you. Yes, I know that you think of me as a star; you spilled it out one night when you were drunk. I don't see why you would use a star as a comparison, it just makes no sense to me. If being a stupid star means abandoning the things most precious to me then I'd rather be a mutt and if not that then nothing at all. However, if being a star would allow me and you happiness in each other's presence then would you care to take my hand?

12:Chop Suey by System Of A Down

South Park

Kenny McCormick never had the decision to end his life; he could never stay dead yet when would die, he would only awaken again in is bed staring at chipping lead on the ceiling. He was doomed to aimlessly go about and roam his small mountain town, a drained out life indeed, with his oblivious friends and family. Slowly, agonizingly awaiting death was a daily routine. Nothing new. Nothing would break or even crack this ruthless cycle and nothing would change…it's exactly that which drove Kenny so fucking nuts! Everyday crept and crawled and clawed to slow seconds that could just be the end then beginning to the young boy's countless lives. And in between these times, he'd be drifted, pulled even, back and forth, from Heaven to Hell. But there were occasions in which none of the two accept him but instead dump him to the earth's soil as a lone spirit despite the countless others around. This hurt the most because after his violent deaths and the umpteenth time his friends would yell "Oh my God they killed Kenny!" followed by a "You bastards!" EVERYONE would carry on like nothing, like no little boy was killed by Michael Jackson or stamped to death. He doesn't want this! Why him out of billions and billions of fucking people! And out of those people why at least couldn't there be one person who would remember he died yesterday and today! Why did the heavens love to torture his poor soul and why were the depths of hell so passive of him? Well they should see for themselves what it means to suffer. Fuck them; the gods, the demons and the devils, the angels. All of them. The poor demented soul of the little boy that goes by name of Kenny McCormick could only lash out at the sky which hanged above him serving as the earth's chandelier and for all he knows could topple over him. Then without a response, no acknowledgement whatsoever, he would break down into his gloved hands as flesh began to rot.

13:Seven Nation Army by The White Stripes

Bleach

The taste of battle still lingered on my lips and I savor that sweet and salty taste. I lick at my blood drenched mouth and realize the new mixture added to my blood. Huh, a new taste thanks to that Espada. I'm able to tell the difference between my blood and everyone else's. I could also distinguish sweat. I love the way these fights play out in the end. Everyone should know that's how I am. Captain of squad 11, Kenpachi Zaraki is a ravenous monster who looks for comfort in war. The look in my eyes say-no-bark it all! The shimmer that glows within scares everyone shitlessly and it pisses me off that they're such weak fools. But when I do find myself a good fight I tend relish into it, drink it all in as if I was a famished beast. I work myself off and still have the energy to continue to fight, not to win. For this kind of thing winning is the last thing on my mind and all there is to it is the resolve I made up: fight to my heart's content. Sure my senses are fucked up but I don't give a shit what others say about me. I'd rather they keep it to themselves if the know what's good for them. I toss away all of my "humane" senses such as pain and wariness and grin at my enemy who is my new play buddy. I'm just enjoying myself while I cut this guy up.

14:Fuzz by MUCC

Bleach

Leaking out onto the hallway, the yellow glow from the room never seems to waver and there are no signs of it becoming stronger. It's was a perfect little light as I recall. I crept to the door and peeked into the room where a soft flow of words became clearer and loud enough for me to hear. The love of my life sat on a rocking chair, all three of our children fast asleep in her arms and I chuckled at the sight of my boy who was slowly slipping down her lap. And then it comes without mercy…I'm pulled away from the image and the wonderful little light. A soundless scream escapes me or at least that's what it sounds like because a scream shatters my world. I recognize the scream as being my wife. Then I wake up in my half empty bed the other side without a wife. I've had this reoccurring dream, nightmare perhaps, since Masaki died and I really want to get rid of it. That scream is so frightening I can't help but think of the countless ways she could have been killed, all leading up to that scream. However in my bed I recall the image. The beautiful portrait which, as well, never leaves my mind; which never dies. In my bed, I can't help but start to long to hear that song once more, in my ear and end up wishes she would come back to us. And then, I remind myself of how good I must have had it even though it was short lived. That soft lullaby is the source of comfort that I keep dear to. My song bird is gone now but her song still lives stronger than ever in my memories and heart.

15:Kesenai Tsumi by Nana Kitade

Bleach

The sight of Ichigo's battered muscular body caused Orihime's chest to hurt in an impossible way. She knew that there was no ending these constant battles that conjured at almost any given moment. At every turn of their lives there was always something that set an ominous setting. It's because Ichigo's a fighter. So there would always be fights looking for him or he would look for them. Back then, when they were 16, she thought that that was it; locking away Aizen and tossing all the supposed betrayals with the negative feelings brought upon. No, that wasn't the end of it. There was no erasing the past and the inevitable faults that came once in a while. The wounds screamed out their existence but she brushed it off and commenced on the healing process. The bruises and gashes on her love's tan body retreated. Ah, it's just like this; that shadow that lingers above them can be chased away despite everything they have done that was considered bad. A particular cut caught her sight on Ichigo's face. She cupped the other side of his face with her small peachy hand and brought her lips to meet the red cut. Strange enough she felt is face heat up as she hugged him and he too returned the gesture. Right then and there she concluded that if she believed hard enough and held onto her hopes than she and Ichigo would in fact be forever happy despite their sins.

16:Scar Tissue by Red Hot Chili Peppers

TMNT and South Park

If only people understood why the need to drink heavily was necessary and why it had worsened over the years. If only that had happened then maybe Raphael would open up with just a few words or would give simple hints but instead he's usually found on a white satin bed, stomach pumped. There were no signs of his drinking lightening up much less ending even with the help of people. His friends and family worried about him and each individual made only one attempt to help, no second or third attempts as they had found excuses such as Raph's stubbornness pushing them away. What they didn't think of is the why he needed to get wasted. Sadness and loneliness were the obvious answers but no one thought that would be his problem since his persona was strong and blunt. But also, then they would have to find out as to why he was so sad and lonely. It could be anything, knowing how much the terrapin family have been through. Narrowing down the results is painstaking and even if that were to happen it was too much to handle. Then they would give up, put the blame on Raph since he kept to himself and get on with their own lives. "Not like I give a shit" was his infamous line that would only cause the other person to tremble in anger. The patience is cut as he gives them the finger to everyone, then when the night comes and he's running on that poisonous beverage nobody's there anymore. Slurred cries of help go by ignored and unnoticed. If only someone knew what it was like then maybe, just maybe, Raph wouldn't be so lonely.

Dying repeatedly was awful so Kenny would bury himself in his thoughts and dreams of what-ifs, of busty girls, and of happiness. He yearn so much for happiness so it became a habit to watch other people be happy. You might say he was content with it and he would sleep soundlessly and picture himself with that kind of happiness he wasn't allowed to have. Aside from that he found pleasure and satisfaction whenever he got high or whenever he masturbated. It was the closest thing he could find that made him feel good and would get his mind off of death. It was crucial for him to do this since it avoided him from being a faggy goth. Masturbation and drugs acted like a life support for this doomed eight year old but it was good enough for him and it was all he was going to get. And if he didn't get it he'd fight for it; it's his only escape…and said escape is yet again Kenny's cause of death.

17:Dead Memories by Slipknot

Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni

The laugh echoes throughout the black countless tunnels that lead to who knows where. Every dark corner is penetrated by this insane laugh that managed to escape me. Blood drips to the dirty tiled floor forming small but growing puddles and with each tiny inaudible splash comes the illusion of someone lamming at my head from the inside. The room reeks although there's a fresh corpse in front of me. Satoko's eyes are red and bulging out of their sockets. My sister whimpers pathetically for someone like this damn brat. Ah, it's so lovely and lively! Yes it is and I don't care if no one else thinks so! All that matters is that everyone I despise for making Satoshi-kun disappear is dead! That's it, that's what I want, that's how it should end for them without dignity and mercy.

_I gave into it…_

My time is running out; in a matter of a few days I'll be caught for sure. I won't be able to keep up my sister's façade. But I'm not done and I won't allow myself to be caught only until after everyone I want to kill is dead for sure. I won't allow it. That small part of me that still longs for Satoshi-kun, that's still in love, lives surrounded by my back chrome heart…But he's long gone now and although I've accept it, I cannot continue my life without some sort of closure. Something had to be done because the police weren't going to do much and I put myself in the middle thus making the decision and last resolve to kill…for Satoshi-kun…Yes for him only…look at what I've become, engulfed in hate provided by a demon and driven by love for a dead fragment.

…_to the demon._

18:Grief and Sorrow composed from Naruto Original Soundtrack III

Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni

Oh, Hanyu is crying again…for me. When is she not? She seen me die right in front of her countless times already yet she can never accustom to it. She can't help herself; she cares too deeply for me, not because she won't be allowed to live. I care for her too that's why I try to stay alive so that we can relish life to the fullest and live each piece of it beyond the date of June 1983. I pled for forgiveness, however, it doesn't lessen the fact I have failed yet again nor does the guilt go. But I do not cry for if I do it would only show weakness and would only exaggerate my failure that would be a slap to my face. I don't cry because Hanyu is still crying. My eyes sting but are kept wide open so that the tears wouldn't fall, I'm suffocating as my throat goes dry all the while I hold back with some strength as the rest would be used so as I do not scream. Invisible tears fall, unnoticed, softening the night and the view above being a dark twisted smirk. Whimpers escape Hanyu and I mentally smile. At this moment, the saddest sound sounds so beautiful to me almost like a blessing and a sign. Perhaps I'm being delusional; however, I could care less about it. Yes it sounds beautiful to me because I'm the one with a knife brought to my bare flesh. Don't hold back Hanyu, I-.

19:In The End by Linkin Park

Elfen Lied

I ask myself who can ever come to understand me much less like me without any judgment to back away from me. I was lucky enough that this one person did come anywhere near me but I drove him away all because of a misunderstanding that I caused. That's how I ended up walled in by steel; the outside world sealed away from me and along with it the clouds and my innocence. Time stretches and I long for some kind of freedom, anything at all even death. I got the chance though, a small opportunity opened for me that I did not allowed it to escape. For a second time in my life I experienced and savored the aftermath of my rage. Kurama will pay for what he's done to me, acting like it was for the great of good; for humanity. I'll show him. But just when I'm at my highest point, I'm brought down and swallowed in confusion… but then time yet again does not wait is the bitter truth but maybe I overlooked something. Fate. I heard it somewhere. That invisible thing brought me to the hands of the nicest people and my first love. I'm happy for this but I know that it can't last since misfortune follows me…I don't care! If fate brought me here to only take me away then I'll change it! I could do it also! I won't go down and let myself suffer again. I'll go through Hell and have the worst of the worst happen to me if it could let me continue life with Kouta. But I can't, he knows now… fine then. If I was never meant to be happy then so be it but I'm not going to just forget them and their kindness and let them be killed just because of my interaction. No, I won't allow it. I'll protect Kouta and fight for his happiness instead. I'll try and prevail for him because I no longer matter. He's the most important thing to me right now and will always be.

20:Let's Fighting Love from Good Times With Weapons

South Park

_Whoosh, whoosh _goes the nunchaku, then Sais, then the ninja stars. _Clank _the impact of the katana is strong against the tonfas. The sickles catch Kenny off guard and Cartman retaliates (?) with a swift hit of his powers at Clyde for being an asshole. A nunchaku hits Black Chaku in the forearm before it can hit anything critical. Thank God it didn't hit his balls, most important and vital thing…and so is love.


End file.
